What Took You So Long?
by sammyqueen123
Summary: Albus Potter has lusted after his best friend for three years. Finally, he gives in. He kisses Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Fire and Ice

Chapter One: Fire and Ice

Albus Potter lay on his side in his bed in the Slytherin 6th year dormitories. He narrowed his eyes as his prey moved in his sleep.

"Scorpius… Why are you so handsome when you sleep?" he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and sighed to himself, thinking of all the chances he'd had this year to tell his friend about his feelings. But he wasn't a Gryffindor! He didn't wear his heart on his sleeve!

However, if he was honest with himself, Scorpius Malfoy was the most handsome boy he had ever met. Nothing thrilled him more than watching Scorp run his hands through his pale blonde hair, and nothing could give him more chills then when their finger accidentally brush in Potions class. Albus wanted nothing more than to pull Scorpius tightly against him and feel the warmth radiating from his body.

"I admit it. I'm in love with Scorpius Malfoy" were his last coherent thoughts before he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Albus made us his mind. "I'll tell him today." He spent all morning psyching himself up. Finally, it was time for their free period after Charms.

"Hey Scorp! Can you come with me for a second?" Albus called out to his friend. Scorpius nodded and walked toward him.

"I need to talk to you," Albus said as they walked along an empty corridor. "No, forget that. I'm not good at talking." And he pushed Scorpius against the stone wall.

"What the hell?" Scorpius asked angrily. He started to protest, but his lips were soon otherwise engaged. Albus kissed him with a fury that contained three long years of lust. He ran his hands over every part of Scorpius that he could reach. He pressed him against the wall and finally, after all these years, felt Scorpius' heat against his own. When he finally stopped, he looked into Scorpius' eyes and saw his own face reflected back.

Albus started to step away, but his friend grabbed his arm and whispered, "What took you so long?" As Albus' eyes widened in shock, Scorpius leaned forward and kissed him softly.

After the shock wore off, and Albus smiled slightly as he stared into Scorpius' pale grey eyes.

"So you- You're gay too?" Albus whispered as he leaned in for another quick kiss.

Scorpius snorted. "No, I just kissed you back because I didn't want you to feel rejected. Of course I'm gay you idiot." Albus rolled his eyes. How typical of Scorp to be sarcastic. He always was.

Albus grabbed his friend by the wrist and started running towards the stairs, pulling the blonde behind him. "Al, where are we going?" Scorpius yelled from behind him. Albus smiled to himself and shook his head, not saying a word.

He finally stopped running in front of a tapestry on the seventh floor and dropped Scorpius's arm. He doubled over for a moment, panting, and then closed his eyes. Scorpius watched him curiously, and his eyes widened in astonishment as the wall in front of them revealed a mahogany door. "How did that-" His sentence was cut off by Albus grabbing his arm again, and pulling him through the door.

Scorpius's jaw dropped as he gazed into the room. It was about the size of a classroom, but instead of desks, there was a King-sized bed in the middle of the floor. Albus grinned and looked back and forth from the bed to his friend.

Scorpius slowly walked over to the bed and lightly laid his hand on the sheets. He quickly glanced at Albus, a deep blush spreading across his face. "Are you sure you… I mean… Do you want to…?" He gestured towards the bed, and Albus smirked before striding over to stand next to his friend.

Scorpius looked down. Without any warning, he felt Albus lift him up and drop him on the bed. He rolled over onto his back in time to see Albus crawl up onto the bed and straddle him. "I've wanted this for so long," the dark haired boy murmured into Scorpius's ear, before kissing his jaw slowly. Scorpius stopped breathing when he felt Albus start to undo the buttons on his shirt. He hissed as Albus ran his cold hands over his chest, and moaned softly when his friend began to kiss his collarbone.

"So warm," Albus thought to himself, "How can he be this warm? It's like fire…"

"Why are his lips so cold? His hands are like icicles," Scorpius thought as he moaned, "It feels so good…"


	2. So Cold, So Warm

Scorpius woke up with a start in a still-dark room. He flinched away from the cold body lying next to him before his eyes widened as the memories of last night came flooding back. He turned his head to gaze at Albus's sleeping face.

"He's so handsome when he's asleep," the blonde thought to himself. Scorpius reached out a hand and slowly pushed Al's dark hair back from his face. Albus grabbed his hand and quickly kissed it.

"Oh! I didn't know you were-" He blushed.

"Awake? I've been up for an hour, enjoying your warmth," Albus said quietly as he slipped an arm around Scorpius' waist. Albus smirked as he watched his friend's- no, his lover's face turn red. "Adorable."

Scorpius rolled to face Albus, and slowly pressed his lips against the dark-haired boys. Albus kissed him back enthusiastically, placing his hand behind Scorp's neck, and his knee between Scorp's legs. Scorpius moaned into Albus' lips, at which the latter began moving his knee back and forth between his friend's warm legs. Scorpius closed his eyes and started to pant, making Albus grin, and move faster.

The blonde boy's head rolled back as he came on Albus' knee. Albus smirked at how easy it was, and slowly moved his knee away. "My turn," he murmured seductively into Scorpius' ear.

Scorpius shivered and lowered his hand to Albus' crotch. "My God… he's even cold down here…" he thought to himself as he slowly slid his warm hand up and down.


End file.
